


Maybe

by pokieecat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokieecat/pseuds/pokieecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU-- Steve Rogers and OFC have a really sweet relationship their junior year at Fury High. But after the summer break, Steve comes back different. Now all the girls like him, and it's hard for the OFC to voice her true feelings for the sweet and gentle Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers is a real sweetheart, but Alyson is done with sweet. Or is she?

I want you to be upset. I hurt you. I broke your feelings. I said horrible things about you. Yet here you stand, at my door, tuxedo and corsage, as if the whole fiasco had been some kind of bad dream. I get it, you “love” me, but be real, you only do these things because you refuse to let chivalry die. Maybe I wanted to stay home from prom. Did you ever consider that? No, because you're too nice for your own good. Tough luck, I don't have a dress. Go home already.

All these thoughts whiz through my head the minute I open up the door, but I bite my tongue. If you taught me one thing, I just can't break your spirits. Being as dumb as I seem to be, I let you in the door. My cat, Athena, rubs up against your legs, leaving hairs all over the rented suit. I giggle to myself, because for some dark reason, I find humor at the expense of your misfortune. You frown at the cat, but shrug it off. For some reason, you seem hellbent on taking me to this prom. Not going to happen, Steve. 

Out of all the boys in our school, it had to be you. Scrawny, pathetic, Steve Rogers who falls in love with me. I tell it to you straight, anything we had is all in the past. Besides, I never bought a dress. But, I can see by the look in your eyes that you anticipated this, you came over with other plans. My dad comes out of his office, upon overhearing the fuss I'm making. Dang it,he has that look on his face, you two must be in cahoots.

Before I can give either of you a hard time, Dad grabs his coat and heads for the door. He tells us to have fun and says we have three hours before ducking out of the door. Whatever. I'll just watch a movie. But, before I make a move to grab the remote, you bow and hold out your hand.

“My lady,” you say sweetly, “may I have this dance?”

“There's no music,” I say pointedly.

“You're right, it was sounding awfully quiet.” You get that grin on your face. You walk over to my stereo and press the play button. Immediately, the room fills with the rich sounds of Handel's “Water Music.”

“Did you know this song once serenaded kings? It seemed fitting, seeing as you are my queen.” You hold out your hand, and I can't resist. You always did know what to say to me. Our bodies slowly sway to the music. You look at me with those blue eyes of yours. I smile, you really did plan all of this out perfectly.

Okay, maybe this could work out. You are awfully thoughtful. And though I attempted to break off any form of a relationship, we've been friends since middle school. Plus, when my mom died last June, you were the only one who sympathized. I lean my head on your shoulder, you may not be the biggest guy, but you are just the right size for me. I inhale deeply, you smell good too. I think about all the other times you have been there for me when I needed you. I can't say the same for any of my other boyfriends. Maybe I will give this another go. But, with junior year drawing to a close at Fury High, I have to also think about my future. You have already voiced a strong inclination towards the military, but what about me? If you enlist, where do I end up? I push those thoughts to the back of my mind for the moment being and let the music, and your arms, carry me softly from side to side.

"Alyson," you whisper softly in my ear, "how about we do this again some time?"

"No problem," I whisper back, "let's make it a habit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates ASAP


	2. Fury Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Fury High on Monday, Alyson Oliver meets a new firend, and the two instantly click. The esteemed professor and principal, Nick Fury, gives a moving speech. Fury offers the greatest gift imaginable to the students.

The blaring of my alarm clock coupled with the grumbled mews of my cat awake me this morning. I roll over in my bed, blissfully lethargic from a weekend spent with you. My dad came home to us watching a movie. He smiled and told us to have fun. You thanked him politely and we continued to snack on the popcorn as the movie played. It was well past eleven before we looked at a clock. When we finally saw what time it was, I gave you a hug and you drove yourself home in that little, old car of your's. You waved as you drove away. That was on Friday.

On Saturday, you called me and invited me to the ice skating rink. I see the way you awkwardly stumble around school, and I had worried that you were mad. But, I obliged. And I still have no regrets. Apparently, you're a really good skater. We got hot cocoa after we skated. Then you escorted me to my car and kissed my cheek before running to your's. I had a grin on my blushing face the entire drive home.

Yesterday, Sunday, was the best day though. That was the day you called me your girlfriend. We had agreed on going to the movies as soon as we were both finished with our homework. So, as soon as I was done, I called you. You told me to be ready when you came to pick me up in 20 minutes. So, I was. At the counter where people buy snacks, you bought me some Red Vines, my favorite snack. You got us a popcorn to share as well. At the counter a strange thing happened, two seniors from our school, That exchange kid, Thor, and his weird wrestler friend, Bruce, came and said “hi” to me. They pretended like you weren't there. As they tried to ask what I wanted to eat and where we should sit, you came up and did the darnedest thing.

All you said was, “That's my girlfriend, and trust me I know she's beautiful. But at this moment, you guys should stand back, as we are going to be late for our movie.” What you said was simple enough, but it meant everything to me. It meant I was, and, for that matter, still am, your girlfriend. The memories of this weekend leave me in a wonderful state of mind right now.

But, reality pulls me back as the alarm clock refuses to go off. I can hear my dad in the kitchen, he must be brewing a fresh pot of coffee, just what I need. I often attribute all of my success to the strong coffee which keeps me awake.

After my shower, I get dressed and rush downstairs, I'm running a little late this morning. So, as I slide my shoes on, I hug my dad goodbye, and he hands me some buttered toast and a travel mug full of coffee, black, just the way I like it.

As I pull up to the school, the tardy bell has just rung, but I don't worry too much. My first period teacher, Professor Coulson is pretty understanding of these things. I rush to his class, books and messenger bag in tow, and arrive just as Mr. Coulson has gone over attendance for the second time. But, he sees me and smiles. 

“Ah, Ms. Oliver,glad you could join us. Take your seat and please, try to get as much done as you can on your essay, there's an assembly today and they trimmed off five minutes from each class period.” Mr. Coulson always did know how to get people motivated, but in a polite way. Nothing like the principal's trademark, “I'm going to ignore that,” strategy.

As I sit in my desk, and look to my left to find the brother of that jerk, Thor. But, Loki Odinson is different, he's kind of bad, but in a really cool kind of way. Everybody says he's adopted, and I cant help but believe them, while Thor has shiny, golden hair and a very muscular build, Loki is lean, in a pleasing way, with crazy dark hair that contrasts his pale eyes. Loki catches me off in my thoughts, looking directly at him, and he winks while giving me a mischievous little grin. I can't help smiling back, he really is cute, and before you came along, I had considered dating him.

The bell for writing rings just as I print the rough draft of my essay to edit tonight. Loki comes over and offers to pick up my books for me, he is very sweet, so I let him. As we walk on our way to the gymnasium for the assembly, Loki makes small talk with me.

“So, why were you looking at me today? Thor told me you had a little, as he put it, 'boy-toy.'” Loki made little air quotes as he said the last bit.

“Well, I do. But I noticed how you're nothing like your brother, no offense. Did he tell tell you how he tried to steal me away from my date yesterday?” I asked politely, so as to not ruin what could be an acquaintanceship with the misunderstood prankster, Loki Odinson.

“He neglected to tell me that. So what happened?” Loki was rubbing his chin, as if he couldn't believe Thor could have been so rude to me.

I told Loki what had happened, and I ended just as we entered the gym. We both went to our assigned seats in the bleachers, but I noticed that Loki sat in the wrong spot. He sat next to me, in his brother's seat. 

Upon seeing my raised eyebrow, Loki said, “Thor and I share a last name. So, technically, this could be my seat too. And if he was so rude to you on your date, I figured you might want to sit next to someone else.”

I smiled and thanked him. Just then, Thor came to his seat, but upon finding Loki there, glared at his brother and sat right next to him, two seats from me. Loki and I giggled as though it was some kind of inside joke, and we talked together until our esteemed principal, Nick Fury, went to the podium set up specifically for him. Loki looked at me, and I'm sure he saw my look of confusion, upon seeing Principal Fury, because he playfully whispered in my ear about needing to be sure I stopped making strange faces, or else my face might get stuck. I looked up at him and smiled, he was so strange at times.

Principal Fury began by thanking everybody for attending. Then, he thanked various staff who were retiring for their service to this school. But, it was what he said next that had Loki and I looking at each other in anticipation.

“Students,” Mr. Fury began, “the time has come for you to think about your futures. There are only five weeks of school left, that means twenty-five school days. But, I have a proposition, if you can come to me and prove why it is that you are worthy, then I will be willing to give up to ten students full-ride scholarships to the private S.H.E.I.L.D. University.”

That was all Mr. Fury had to say, and he turned to exit the gym. The entire student body stood up and applauded loudly. S.U. was so hard to get into, that you practically had to be on the level of Einstein to even be considered. Nobody really knew what the school did, all they knew was that the school was top of the nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to support me by reading my works! As always, all comments and kudos are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More updates to arrive ASAP. Let me know if you have any comments or requests, I'll be sure to listen.


End file.
